


One look in the mirror and I’m tickled pink

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, defying gender roles, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan needs help getting ready for a live show, Phil puts his skills to good use





	One look in the mirror and I’m tickled pink

Dan fumbles the pencil in his hand for the third time, watching as it bounces into the sink. He mumbles out a curse when he sees that the end has broken off, leaving behind a blunted edge that needs to be sharpened yet again. He's been trying to follow along with this damn tutorial but he can't seem to get his fingers to work, they feel thick and clumsy as he tries to manipulate the little pots and brushes set out along the counter. He fishes it out of the sink and slots it into the tiny sharpener, twisting mindlessly until the tip is nice and sharp, before raising the eyeliner to his eye. He starts drawing a shaky line when his phone vibrates in his pocket, startling him and causing him to jerk and stab his eyelid.

 

“shit fuck goddamn it!” He drops the pencil, cupping his eye in his hand, and gives up. “Phil!”

 

He pulls his hand from his face and checks his reflection for damage. It's a little red where he jabbed himself but nothing more. He looks at the mess he's made of himself and sneers before grabbing one of the cleansing cloths Phil loves so much, swiping it over the half-assed line he had drawn. It's nice, he thinks absentmindedly, watching in the mirror as Phil comes through the door. He sees Phil's eyes move over the items laid out, passing over the makeup case Phil usually keeps in the cabinet, before meeting Dan's. He leans his hip against the counter and quirks an eyebrow in question.

 

“You bellowed?”

 

“Very funny. Help me with this, would you?” Dan steps back from the sink, flips the lid down on the toilet and sits, looking up at Phil expectantly. He feels slightly nervous, which is silly because it's _Phil_ , and yet his heart is thumping a bit faster than usual. He's not sure where this low level of anxiety is coming from but it makes him fidget a bit under Phil's gaze.

 

Right now he looks slightly confused, glancing at the case of products and back to Dan as if the words themselves don't make sense. “You want me to do something with the makeup?” he asked hesitantly as if he's afraid of offending Dan by mistaking the situation. And Dan can understand why Phil's confused, Dan's not worn makeup before. Well, he has, but that was stage makeup worn for the tour. He's never worn it at home, for his own enjoyment. That's always been Phil.

 

Phil, with his love of moisturizing and bath products, had originally been in the habit of watching skincare tutorials. He'd gone a bit mad with online shopping and soon their bathroom shelves were overflowing with creams and lotions and serums. Dan found him in there one day trying to find a spot to put his newest bottle of god knows what before he turned to him a bit sheepishly and admitted that he may have a problem.

 

He's not sure when Phil started watching the makeup tutorials or how long it had taken him to build up the courage to make that first purchase, but he does remember the first time he saw him wearing it.

Vividly.

 

**

 

He'd come back from lunch a bit earlier than expected as his mum had wanted to stop at a few shops before heading home. The flat was quiet when he let himself in and Phil wasn't anywhere to be seen. He could hear a voice coming from the bedroom, something that sounded like instructions being relayed. Was Phil watching another how-to? He's not sure why he didn't call out to Phil, instead practically creeping up to the bedroom door to peek in, but he kept as quiet as possible.

 

He looked into the room and caught his breath, amazed at the sight of Phil sitting cross-legged on the bed. He had his laptop on the side table next to him, intently watching the woman on the screen instruct him on how to properly apply lip gloss. He watches as Phil swipes the wand over his lips, pressing them together to smooth it out before capping the little tube. His lips are shiny and pink and look so full, so plush, that Dan catches his breath as he feels a familiar warmth fill his groin.

 

He watches Phil's head snap up as panic and a fearful shame fill his face. He fumbles to slam the lid of his laptop shut before snatching up a little bag, shoving it under his pillow. His hands come up to his mouth, hiding his lips as he stares wide-eyed at Dan.

 

“Dan!” His voice is high and thready with embarrassment, his face covered in a patchy blush. He scrambles off of the bed and heads toward the bathroom, no doubt intending to lock himself in and scrub the evidence off of his face, but Dan reaches him before he can lock himself away and lays a gentle hand on Phil's arm.

 

“Phil, wait! Please don't hide from me.” He slides his hand down Phil's arm, lacing their fingers together, before lifting his other hand toward the one Phil's using to cover his lips.“Will you let me see you?”

 

He waits as Phil searches his face, looking uncertain and wary. He finally drops his hand from his mouth, and Dan once again lets out a breathy gasp. Phil looks amazing, at once familiar and yet different. His tense features begin to relax as he sees nothing but admiration in Dan's gaze, letting out the breath he had been holding.

 

“Y-you don't think it's weird?” he questions, stepping a bit closer as if in need of comfort.

 

“Phil. No, I don't think it's weird.” Dan reaches out with a finger to trace that plump bottom lip, sliding along the curves of his mouth.“It's beautiful. It's sexy.” He meets Phil's eyes, pleased to see the same heat building there.

 

“I know we need to talk about this but I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

 

At Phil's nod, Dan leans forward to press their lips together, backing Phil into the wall behind them. The kiss is wet; the gloss slightly sticky and sweet, like candy floss, and he's so turned on he feels like he could explode. He presses his hips to Phil's, grinding their hard cocks together as he savors Phil's mouth before he pulls away and drops to his knees, hands on the button of Phil's jeans. He looks up into Phil's face, waiting for his nod before popping the button and wrenching the fly open.

 

The gloss is smeared now, his mouth slightly swollen from Dan's kiss, and he's biting his own knuckles as he tries to muffle his noises as Dan pulls his cock out from inside his pants. Dan can feel the lip gloss on his own lips, rubbed there from Phil's eager mouth which he promptly transfers to Phil's cock as he sucks him down. The sight of that gloss ringing the base of Phil's dick is so hot, so insanely arousing, that Dan moans and shoves his hand into his pants. Phil's hands are in Dan's hair now, clutching at those curls he loves to play with as Dan sucks him hard and deep while stroking his own cock furiously. It's quick, it's endless, and when Phil comes down his throat it's enough to send Dan over the edge too. He shudders through his orgasm, spilling into his hand as Phil slips from his mouth and he rests his head against Phil's thigh.

 

He feels Phil's hands tugging him to his feet, pulling him into his arms for a gentle kiss. They stand there for a time, breathing each other in, before heading to the shower.

 

**

 

“Uh, Dan?”

 

Dan blinks and looks up at Phil, feeling his cheeks warm as he sees the knowing smirk on Phil's mouth. He laughs at himself as he kicks his foot out at Phil's leg. “Oi, shut up. Are you going to help me or not?”

 

“Well, I'd be happy to help you...if you'd tell me what it is you need help with, instead of daydreaming about me.” He's laughing at Dan now, correctly guessing at the path Dan's thoughts had taken earlier.

 

He loves seeing Phil like this, relaxed and happy in the privacy of their home. He's wearing what Dan calls his day look, neutral colors and just a hint of color on his cheeks and lips. He's radiant, he's confident, and it thrills him to know that Phil's comfortable enough now to let Dan see this side of him.

 

“I want you to do my eye makeup. I'm going to do a live show later and I want to have a bit of fun”

 

Phil's surprised at that and asks, “you're ready for that then?” He begins rifling through his supplies, pulling out things Dan couldn't identify. “And what kind of look are you going for?”

 

“Something lighter than what you have on. I want it to be so subtle they'll be arguing over whether I was wearing anything at all.”

 

“You're an evil little shit Dan, you know that right?” Phil's still pulling crap out of his case and Dan can't help but wonder how many things he needs just to apply some damn eyeshadow. “So you don't want my glam look from last week?” He turns and looks at Dan now, laughing.

 

“And you have the nerve to say that **I'm** evil?” Last week Phil had come out in full face and Dan had nearly combusted. Eyes done up in gold and bronze, highlighter glimmering on those sharp cheekbones, and mouth painted a dangerous, glossy red-he was fucking stunning. Dan had lasted all of twenty minutes before dragging him off to bed, staring up into that gorgeous face as he had one of the best orgasms of his life.

 

“Alright, alright. Sit still now and close your eyes. I'm starting with primer.”

 

He closed his eyes as Phil moved between his legs, his hands moving Dan's hair out of the way. He felt him dabbing something on his eyelids before smoothing it with his fingertips. He let Phil turn his head this way and that as he brushed things over his lids. Phil was prattling on, explaining every step, but Dan didn't really care about the process. He didn't even care about wearing the damn makeup, to be honest. This was all for Phil.

 

A few months ago he had asked Phil if ever wanted to wear makeup out or for a video. God knows Dan had received enough requests to wear makeup that the idea wasn't completely foreign to their audience. Phil had fidgeted a bit, as if he were embarrassed, before looking at Dan.

 

“People expect different things from us, Dan. They don't see us in the same way and what they might accept from you might not be received the same way coming from me.”

 

Dan couldn't even argue, he's seen examples of that plenty of times over the last year. It's frustrating and infuriating, but the topic makes Phil uncomfortable so he lets it go.

 

So yeah, this was for Phil. If wearing a bit of makeup helps to normalize it with their fans, then he'll let Phil cover his face with it. He's happy to widen the crack of acceptance, making a space for Phil to slip in beside him. He wants Phil to feel comfortable sharing this part of himself if he chooses to, without fear.

 

Lost in thought, he's surprised when Phil steps back and announces that he's finished. Dan stands and looks at himself in the mirror, smiling at Phil's handiwork. He turns his head from side to side, admiring how good it looks. He'd used very light neutrals over the whole lid and soft peachy colors to darken the crease. A light dusting of a golden/champagne shimmer brightened his brow bone and inner eyes and even his brows seemed tamed.

 

“Phil, this looks amazing. You're a fucking genius!” He looks closer and yes, his eyebrows are definitely more defined.“How did you make my eyebrows look like this?”

 

“Clear mascara and my spoolie.”

 

Dan pauses at that and asked, “What the hell is a spoolie? You know what? I don't want to know. Let's keep a little mystery alive.” He turns from the mirror and leans in for a kiss, his hands coming up to cup Phil's cheeks.“I love it, thank you.”

 

Phil laughs and moves to the counter, gathering his things to clean and put away. “You're welcome. Now go break the internet.”

 

He's just about to go live when Phil pokes his head in, a cheeky gleam in his eye. “Don't be too long. I just got a new gloss yesterday and I think you'll love it.” He laughs at the look on Dan's face before ducking back out, giggling as he goes.

 

Evil little shit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
